


Babysitting Duties

by Bagginshield_Love



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby fever I guess?, Fluff, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagginshield_Love/pseuds/Bagginshield_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to watch his baby nephew for a day for his brother. What will happen when his fiance catches wind of this and tries to help out with babysitting the baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Duties

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one is for my wifey Jenny! Happy birthday Boo! :D Hope you enjoy this and have a grand birthday! <3 Also, Cenamus feels! We all need them, yes. <3 Have them! This was just too cute to pass up! alskdjdhfg -dies of feels-

It all began with a morning visit from his brother at his gym when he had just finished working out and had come out fresh from the shower, blinking in surprise at the big baby bag that was shoved in his face just when he got near the exit of the gym.

"John! Was looking for you, bro! Tried your house but didn't see your car there, only another brand new car I didn't know you had! So I tried here and of course you are here! But anyway, will you be a darling brother and look after my son just for a few hours? His main babysitter is out of town till tomorrow and I really need to get the wife out of the house if you know what I mean..."

In about the time he finished his rant, John's brother already had given the Cenation leader the baby bag, the sleepy five month old baby, and the car seat for the child. John could only shake himself out of the surprise and try to grasp the new situation being thrown at him.

"Woah man! Now how do you know I don't have anything to do today?" John asked when he finally found his voice, seeing the other man finally pause for a second and had a look of worry and despair in his eyes, making John feel slightly bad for making such a comment in the first place.

"Please, bro? I mean, I know you are always busy, and I could have sworn you said you always had a free day on Saturday...Do you know of anyone else you trust to babysit then? I--" John cut off the rant by making a noise of disapproval ring in his throat.

"Danny, it's alright, man. I got you. Was just joking about that. Go ahead and enjoy you free day with your wife. I'll take care of this little fella back at my house. Just give me a call or text when you are coming back to my house to pick him up, alright?" John said with a wide smile on his face, feeling the little baby squirm a bit from his place sleeping on his shoulder, but otherwise stayed put as he motioned his head towards the exit.

"But first thing is first before you leave: Put the car seat in my car? I have no clue how to put those in..."

~*~

When he finally returned home half an hour later (his brother was a bit too happy to easily get the car seat in his car and gave him one too many hugs before he left him with his nephew) with the little sleeping bundle, he slung the baby bag onto his shoulder and got the baby out of his car seat, quickly but quietly getting into the house and resisted the urge to call out for his Irish lover.

Instead, he made his way deeper into the house in order to find Sheamus, and finally chuckled softly when he finally found the ginger lying on the bed watching the television. "Hey babe. We got a visitor for the day." John hummed out, the sight of a disheveled Sheamus sitting up from his lying position to look over at him was utterly adorable to him. But he had to resist from putting down the baby in order to play with Stephen's messy red hair as he soon found his fiancé getting up off the bed after turning down the volume, sauntering over quickly to see his nephew with a wide smile on his face.

"Aww....Look at the little cute fella. He's knocked out cold right now. Is he a family member by chance? Can see tha handsome Cena side in him." Sheamus cooed out, chuckling a bit at the way John winked at him as he settled down the baby bag on the bed before gently patting the baby's back. "Yes, this is my nephew, Rick. He's five months old, turning six I believe this weekend? But from what I've heard, he's a really quiet baby. Barely makes any noises except for when he has baby needs."The Irishman blinked in surprise at that; he expected every baby to make all kinds of noises, and secretly wanted to see if he could break the noise barrier with this baby. But with how peaceful the little guy looked while he was being held by his uncle? It was a picture perfect scene, and wished he had his cellphone on him to take a picture of what he was seeing right now.

"So how long will we have little Rick?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side when said baby started to squirm around, signaling he was waking up from his nap now. At first it seemed like the baby was just shifting to get comfortable, but that was shot down when Rick started to whimper and gradually started to cry out to the top of his lungs, despite John's best effort to soothe him from crying.

John was extremely grateful when his fiancé held out his arms in a silent saying that he'd take the baby while he made the formula for the little guy to drink as he gingerly gave Sheamus the baby as he hurriedly turned to the baby bag and got out an empty bottle and the box of formula. "I'll be right back, Steph!" He got a nod in acknowledgement from Sheamus, then rushed to the kitchen to prepare the bottle for Rick, hoping his fiancé wasn't reacting too badly with his nephew now screaming his lungs out in his arms.

The man in question was doing his best to try and calm the child, idly wondering if every baby had something against him as he soon tried something he did to his younger sister when she was a wee lass; he lifted up the wailing baby and let his spiky mess of hair brush up against his little rosy cheek, then said the word 'ouch' in a hurtful tone. At first it seemed like it wasn't doing the trick, but the third time he did it he got a whimper and another noise he couldn't pinpoint yet. So when he did it the fourth time around, Rick lifted a chubby hand towards his mouth and giggled softly after Sheamus had said 'ouch' once again. "Ya like that, Rick?" He asked softly, not even caring about the snot and tears he would get in his hair at this point in time as he repeated the action once again, this time getting a full blown laugh and big smile from Rick.

Sheamus didn't even notice the slightly out of breath John leaning against the doorway with a bottle of warm milk in hand, smiling tenderly at the scene before him as thoughts of actually adopting and raising a child with his fiancé in the future started to plague the Cenation leader's mind. He knew the Irishman would be an excellent father from how he was reacting with Rick right now; and he himself had a lot of experience with kids from his own nieces and nephews, so he'd definitely would have to run the idea by Stephen once they were alone together. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Stephen soon stopped what he was doing, feeling a pair of eyes on him as he glanced over at John and gave him a bright smile. "John! Ya came in tha nick of time! Do ya want to feed him or shall ah do it?"

"I'll feed him, babe. Then you can get him back to sleep, and I'll get him a spot on the bed ready for him to sleep on while you get him to sleep." John spoke in a soft tone as he put the bottle down on the nightstand and let Stephen pass the baby to him, picking up the bottle again as he soon had Rick sucking away from the bottle as he sat down and winked up at his man. when he saw Rick's eyes glued to the ginger as he moved to sit next to him.

"Looks like you have garnered some attention from him, Steph. He can't keep his eyes off you, even when he feeds." John chuckled out, glancing at his man as he watched him grin wide at him.

"Ah somehow have a charm that Cena men like ta stare at, don't ah Rick! Oi!" Stephen pouted when he got ribbed in the side by his lover's elbow at his comment, crossing his arms across his chest while sticking his tongue out at John in a childish gesture on his part. He noticed the smile Rick was trying to give while he continued to feed from the bottle, making him pout even more as he lightly swatted his fiancé on the shoulder.

"Ah swear you Cena men also like ta see me suffer...Ginger abuse. Ah'm callin' it." John laughed at the words, placing a peck on Stephen's cheek as he winked at him before he settled the now empty bottle down on the nightstand and got up once more to burp the baby, satisfied when a belch came out of the little boy and grinned down at his lover who seemed to have a wistful look on his face gazing up at both Cena boys. "Why don't ya get him ta sleep, John? Ah bet he'll sleep easily for ya..." The Irishman suggested, embedding the image of his soon to be husband taking care of a baby in his mind as he soon was pouting at the look John was giving him.

John saw Rick struggling to keep his gaze on Stephen, giving the ginger a playful glare as the baby was soon passed again into Stephen's arms, making him stick his tongue out at John childishly before gently rocking himself from his spot on the bed while lightly humming a soft tune to the sleepy infant. "I'll be back. Going to go wash his bottle real quick. Made a spot on the bed for Rick after he has passed out so you can put him there, love." At the nod Stephen gave him, John grabbed the empty bottle and paused at the doorway just for a moment to burn the image of Stephen taking care of an infant in his memories before doing what he needed to do in the kitchen before he returned back to his nephew and his fiancé.

~*~

It was well past seven in the evening, and not only had John and Stephen managed to take a nap along with the baby, but they also had awakened and fed Rick once again before both men were on diaper duty together.

...And apparently Sheamus couldn't tell the front or back of a brand new diaper, which had John nearly in stitches as he watched his red headed lover made disapproving noises at the item in hand while shaking his head at the naked baby chewing on his fist while staring up at him quizzically. "Ah dunno, little fella. These things suck. Makes me wonder how me own Ma handled puttin' on such contraptions on me back then..."

Stephen raised an eyebrow when he gazed over at John, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was having no luck in determining the front and backside of the diaper he was holding. "Ya know what? Instead of laughin' at me, why don't ya just put it on the wee fella, John? ..Ya better not tell anyone of this....Especially me Ma." He muttered out, throwing the baby item at his fiancé before huffing at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh Stephen...You are just too adorable for your own good when you are confused, you know that?" John grinned out, kissing him firmly on the lips before turning his attention to Rick and properly putting the clean diaper on him, putting on the onesie that depicted of a tiger as he picked him back up and was nearly startled when his phone started to ring from its place within his pocket. "Can you hold Ricky while I get this babe?" He asked, the Irishman already making playful faces at the gurgling baby as he took him into his arms and headed towards the living room where they relocated after their nap.

_'Hey John! How's my little boy doing?'_ It was his brother, and chuckled softly at his question as he gazed over towards where Stephen was making Rick once again laugh and giggle at the wild red hair brushing against his little rosy cheek. "He's fine bro. My man and I seem to have gotten the hang of taking care of him now...Are you on your way?" He asked, blinking in surprise when he heard a car horn honking from outside his house. _'Just pulled up into the driveway, bro! See you in a few seconds!'_ And just like that, the call ended as he put his cell phone back into his pocket and went to the front door, opening it as he greeted his brother and sister-in-law with a wide smile on his face. "Come on in. Your son is in the living room enjoying Stephen right now."

Rick had let out a squeal of happiness at Stephen when the trio walked in the room, making the Irishman laugh as well before he felt eyes on him and got up off the couch to greet the couple with a big smile on his face. "Oh look, wee fella! Your parents are here now! Yay!" He let the young mother eagerly take her son out of his arms and stood there as the couple cooed and loved on their little boy, the sight causing a slight ache in his chest the ginger never thought he'd have. One look over at fiancé told him that John had the exact same feelings and gave his future brother-in-law the baby bag before standing next to his lover proudly.

"Say good-bye to Uncle John and Uncle Stephen, Rick! Thank you both so much for taking care of him for us! We really appreciate it! We'll see you both later! Love you both!" John wrapped a limb around Stephen's waist as he told his brother his car was unlocked so he could get the baby seat before watching them leave, soon tugging the younger man with him back upstairs where he stripped them both of their clothes before tugging them towards the bed.

Stephen let himself be tugged back to their bedroom, sighing in content as his clothes were discarded along with John's, purring in content as he slid into bed with him and curled up against the warm body. "Mmm...That was...Quite unexpected." He lightly yawned out, tired out from today's events as he snuggled closer to the Cenation leader when he felt his muscled arms wrapping around him tightly, nuzzling his face into his neck as he felt the older man press kisses in his hair.

"Steph...I got a question. In the future, would you...Want to adopt a baby of our own? Or artificial insemination, either way would be fine really." John asked in a tired voice, feeling just as sleepy as his man as he let out a yawn himself before burying his face into his hair while closing his eyes, feeling sleep tug and pull at him.

"Mmm..." The ginger didn't answer straight away, because he knew when he answered it would affect their future together whether in a positive or negative way, he couldn't tell. But he was willing to risk it, for he actually loved playing with the thought of him and John starting an actual family together; images of little babies that had his lover's bright blue eyes passed through his head as he pressed sleepy kisses to the soft skin of John's neck tenderly. "Down the road, yes. Ah think ah like the idea of us havin' a child of our own, John. Doesn't matter to me which way we choose to get a baby. Have a little family of our own...Think we'd make great daddies." He murmured, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he soon was trying to fight off sleep, but soon muttered a good night to his lover before sleep overtook him.

John knew from the way Stephen was slumped against him that his ginger lover was already knocked out after giving him a sleepy reply, extremely happy and grateful he found the one person in life that really made life worth living and made loving all the more sweeter to be able to do as he pressed one last kiss to the crown of Stephen's head before he fell into a deep sleep afterwards with a happy smile on his face. The future was looking even better for both men, each having dreams of each other and spending time with a child of their own.

~*End~*


End file.
